Who Are You?
by mischieflover
Summary: The Saints are sprung. A woman finds herself attracted to one of her new neighbors. Nobody is willing to tell the whole truth.  -Undecided happy or unhappy ending, input welcome-   Murphy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. So once again I'm being a terrible writer and not updating my existing stories. But I'm currently on a BDS thing, and I've had this idea in my head and on my computer for a while. So I finally decided to upload a chapter to see how people like it and if I should even continue with it. I warn you now: I won't be updating very frequently since I'm already getting my butt kicked by my classes.**

**With that, please enjoy and review at the end!**

**-0-**

It was going to happen. It was happening right now, and she was a part of it. Former Special Agent Eunice Bloom adjusted the rectangular, black plastic frames that rested on her nose. She hoped no one would notice that there wasn't any glass in them.

It wasn't the prison itself that made her the slightest bit nervous, even if it was the infamous Hoag. As Smecker had said, it was only a prison, and Lord knew she'd been in plenty of those before. No, it wasn't the prison. It wasn't because she was dressed in a doctor's white coat, clipboard and black bag in hand, walking briskly down the poorly lit hallway behind an armed guard to "check up" on the Hoag's most famous inmates. She had argued with Smecker about the "doctor" plan. It would be seen through in no time. But Smecker had insisted that no one would question it, and so far he was right. Eunice hugged the clipboard closer, her black heels echoing in the cold corridor.

What worried her was the state of the MacManus brothers. She had told Smecker time after time that the boys weren't safe in the Hoag. Smecker merely shook his head and smiled every time, saying they would be fine. Eunice wondered if he had spent too much time in the Costa Rican sun in the five years he had been in hiding since his "death". The Hoag was a maximum security prison where some of the most dangerous criminals were kept – had he forgotten that already? The boys were sure to be unpopular with the rest of the inmates. Eunice had to admit that if she were one of the criminals locked up in there, knowing what the Saints did, she'd want a shot at them herself. The law may say that the MacManus brothers are criminals just like the other men in prison, but Eunice knew that things weren't really like that. The inmates of the Hoag would never accept them as real criminals; they were threats that needed to be taken care of.

Eight months of careful planning had led to this moment. The stale sweat smell that had permeated the concrete corridor grew stronger as Eunice followed the guard into the main holding area of the prison. Shadows moved behind the bars on either side of the walkway, resolving themselves into hardened, scarred faces with sharp eyes that looked Eunice over with interest. A few cat calls and whistles echoed in the cold air. Eunice kept her eyes fixed on the broad back of the guard ahead of her, shaking her head ever so slightly to let her wavy golden blond hair fall on either side of her face. She hoped they were close to the Saints' cell; it would keep the uncomfortable stares at bay, as their cell was apart from the rest of the inmates' cells. It was for the safety of the boys as much as it was for that of the other inhabitants of the Hoag.

They reached the far end and the guard unclipped his ID card from the front of his uniform and waved it in front of a sensor fixed to the wall beside a heavy metal door. A grating buzz sounded from the other side of the door and a mechanical locked clicked open. The guard pulled the door open, holding it for Eunice to walk through. After making sure it had shut securely, he led her down a short hallway, through another metal door with the same security measures, and into a small, chamber-like area with two barred windows set high into the concrete wall, the only sources of light other than a flickering hanging lamp. More bars down at the end of the room guarded two silhouettes in a dimly lit cell. The figures raised their heads towards the guard and his follower. The guard stopped and motioned towards the cell, turning to leave.

Eunice smiled. "Excuse me," she said, careful to mask her heavy southern accent. "But I'll need the cell door opened too."

The guard frowned. "You can talk through the bars," he said shortly. "It's safer for you that way, Doctor," he added, trying for politeness, Eunice guessed.

"Well, I thank you for your concern, but in order for me to fully assess these men's mental states, they'll need to feel comfortable talking with me, and I cannot do that on the other side of a set of bars." Eunice brushed a blond curl away from her face, giving the guard her best professional smile.

The guard didn't move to unlock the cell. He turned to leave again. "Pound on the door when you're done." The heavy security door slammed shut.

**-0-**

**So is this worth it? Should I keep going? Drop a review! Love.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Firstly, to all who reviewed the first chapter and encouraged me to continue, ten-thousand thank-you's! It's getting harder and harder to find time to write now that the real, grown-up world is fast approaching and all my attention is focused on trying to graduate college.**

**Secondly, I really have no excuses. This second chapter should not have taken as long as it did to update. I was going through my STORIES folder on my computer and found that I actually have a few chapters for this story completed. I had totally lost track of them and forgotten that I had even written anything past Chapter 1. You guys who may or may not be patiently waiting could have had update much sooner if, you know, I had actually had my shit together. So. That being said, I'm so sorry and I hope this update makes up for it a little tiny bit.**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to drop a quick review when you're done**

**-0-**

The cell's two inmates watched Eunice warily as she approached, one sitting on the edge of one of the tiny twin beds and the other standing next to it. She realized that they probably wouldn't recognize her after she'd gone through more than one makeover since she'd seen them last.

"Hi boys," she drawled, coming to a stop in front of the bars. She slid the black frames off her face, tucking them in the front pocket of her doctor's get-up.

Murphy squinted at her. "Special Agent Bloom?"

"Former," Eunice corrected, frowning the slightest bit. She smiled again. "How ya been?"

"Peachy," Conner replied. "And yerself?"

"I'll be fine as soon as we get you boys outta here."

"We're gettin' out?" Conner stood up next to his brother.

"That's what I said, "MacManus." Eunice tucked her hair behind her ears. "You boys need to get back out there doin' what you do best."

"And just how do ye propose doin' this?" Murphy asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He looked darkly skeptical. Conner shot him a look, but if Murphy saw, he ignored it.

"Simple." _At least Smecker said it would be._ "After our little session here, I'll make the call that you boys are gonna need to be moved to a high security asylum. The Hoag doesn't have the resources to house the criminally… insane." Eunice winced at the choice of words.

"We're not insane," Murphy said evenly, the glint in his steel blue eyes betraying his anger. Conner placed a calming hand on his twin's shoulder.

Eunice held her hands up in apology. "I know you're not. But it's the only way that this is gonna fly. And coupling it with the onset of severe depression should be enough to make the prison director want you out." _Hopefully._

Murphy frowned. "Sounds too simple." Conner couldn't help but nod in agreement.

The former special agent gave a half-hearted shrug. "It's the best we got. Those lowlifes out there aren't gonna wait to be criminals until you boys get out – if you ever do. Since you took Concezio Yakavetta out, his street thugs have been fightin' it out between themselves." Eunice sighed. "I doubt I have to tell you that their methods of figuring out who's the next top dog aren't without innocent casualties."

The twin's faces hardened. Eunice could see the deep pain in their cold blue eyes. It was more pain than any young men should have had to go through. She knew she couldn't even begin to imagine it. If she didn't count the eight years they spent in Ireland, Eunice figured that the MacManus boys had lost four people very dear to them in a short amount of time. Five, she realized. The still didn't know about Smecker.

"Are Dolly and Duffy in on this as well?" Conner asked, breaking the tense silence.

Eunice nodded. "They'll be the orderlies drivin' you outta here."

Conner looked thoughtful, and Murphy glanced at him. "What's wrong?"

Conner shrugged. "It all lacks a certain flair, if ye ask me."

Murphy rolled his eyes. "Just because it isn't from a fuckin' movie. It's a good plan, if a bit simple. Come up with it yerself, did ye?"

Eunice hesitated a moment too long.

"Was it Duffy?" Conner asked.

"It wasn't Dolly, was it?" Murphy asked when Eunice paused again, his forehead wrinkled in disbelief.

Conner looked her over carefully, studying her face. "Who have ye brought in, Eunice?" Both brothers frowned simultaneously at the thought of another person in on their secret, especially one they didn't know.

"No one." The twins obviously didn't believe her.

"What's his fuckin' name?" Murphy's anger began to boil over. Life in the Hoag had not been kind to either MacManus brother, both always itching to deliver the Saints' patented justice but always being just out of reach. Tempers flared easily.

Eunice sighed and said quietly, "Smecker." The boys stared at her, confusion and hurt playing back and forth across their features. Eunice looked down at her feet as she spoke. "He faked his death a few years after you disappeared to Ireland. Nobody knew. He'd been living in Costa Rica under the protection of the Church up until about eight months ago, right after the business with the Roman. He was at the docks, ready to take me into hiding as well." She looked up again, and the boys saw her eyes flash angrily. "I should've smacked that smirk of his right off his fuckin' face."

"Jesus fuckin' Christ," Murphy breathed.

Conner ran a hand through his dark blond hair. "So this is his plan?" Eunice nodded. Half a smile twisted Conner's mouth. "Shoulda fuckin' known. No imagination, that man. No rope, either." He shook his head in disappointment.

Murphy scowled at the mention of rope and flicked Conner's ear. "When is this goin' down?" he asked, ignoring the hurt look on his twin's face as he rubbed his ear.

"If it all goes as planned, tomorrow."

"We'll be ready." The prospect of freedom had a noticeable change in the brothers. There was a life in their eyes that had been absent during the whole meeting.

Eunice smiled. "Good." She took the black frames out of her pocket, sliding them on her face once again. "See ya then, gentlemen." Eunice turned her back on the Irish twins and walked back to the security door, pounding on it as the guard had instructed. There was a harsh buzz, a heavy clunk, and the door opened.

The MacManus brothers still stood at the bars of their cell as they watched her disappear through the door. Each could feel the excitement of the other and knew that, as much as they would need it, sleep would not come to them that night.

**-0-**

**So... Review please? Love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Because I feel so absolutely terrible, I give you two chapters in one day! I hope you enjoy. I will gladly take any suggestions that you have concerning where you might like the story to go, since I'm not even fully sure myself.**

**Enjoy**

**-0-**

Once Eunice had informed the Hoag director that the MacManus brothers were steadily becoming more unstable and dangerous than they had been when they first arrived, he was only too happy to let her take them to the asylum. The transfer had gone without a hitch, though the brothers had a difficult time keeping their expressions appropriately depressed-looking. It was done in the early hours of the morning to avoid the media following them to a non-existent asylum. Eunice could hardly believe it. The dumbest plan in the world worked.

Now the twins, Eunice, Duffy, and Dolly sat in a sparsely furnished apartment on the outskirts of Boston, waiting for Smecker to show. They all knew that the plan had been pulled off perfectly, that no one suspected a thing. But they still couldn't help jumping at the slam of a car door three floors below, or glancing at the door warily when the voices of other tenants were raised in the hall. The clock on the wall ticked loudly, the only sound in the apartment's kitchen where they sat, other than an occasional sigh or throat clearing.

Finally, they heard a key scrape in the lock, and the door opened and closed. Paul Smecker came around the corner to the kitchen and surveyed the five people seated before him. He spread his arms wide. "Congratulations!" he said in that peculiar Smecker way, not exactly sarcastic, but not sounding fully genuine either.

"Congratulations yerself, back from the dead and all that," Conner said, almost sounding petulant.

"Now, boys," Smecker said, putting his hands on his hips like a mother about to scold her child. "You know as well as I do that it was necessary for me to disappear. Nobody knew, not even Eunice." The brothers reluctantly nodded, knowing that there were bigger things to talk about than their feelings.

Dolly shifted in his seat. "Someone's gonna find out sooner or later. The Saints can't just go missin'."

"Someone will find out as soon as they pull their first job," Eunice pointed out. "The Saints weren't ever meant to disappear entirely, only long enough to get clear."

Murphy nudged Conner, who nodded in agreement. Gone were the days when they could walk freely down the streets of Southie, long gone. All things considered, the Hoag would have almost given them more freedom than actually being free; they would never have had to disguise themselves or sneak around in the dark in the Hoag, given that they were let out of their cell. The Calling had never been easy.

"Well." Smecker clapped his hands together. "Let's not keep those scumbags waiting for your glorious return. If people will find out anyway, there's no need to let more innocents get caught in mob crossfire." He gestured broadly with both arms. "Boys, this place is yours, under the names of Frank and Jerry Kornerstone. I thought you might like another place, seeing as your old one doesn't have a working john." Smecker glanced amusedly at Conner.

"Much obliged," Conner replied.

"I'm not Frank," Murphy said. Conner rolled his eyes.

Smecker smiled, pleased with how everything had gone. He proffered his arm to Eunice. "We'll leave you two to make yourselves at home. Toodles." The former special agents exited the kitchen and the front door clicked open and shut seconds later. Duffy and Dolly got to their feet, pushing in their chairs.

"Good to have you two back," Duffy said, clapping Murphy on the shoulder.

The dark-haired twin nodded. "Good to see ye too." With a final handshake, both Boston detectives were gone.

Now alone at the door, the brothers looked around at their new home. A few feet off to the right was the open entrance to the kitchen. The entry way from the front door opened up into the living space, which had a couch, upholstered in an unflattering dark olive green fabric and obviously secondhand. A water-stained coffee table stood across from the couch by the wall under a window, holding an ancient television that turned out to be black and white when Murphy turned it on. Still, it was an upgrade; they hadn't even owned a television in their old place. At the end of the living room was a short hallway. The first door at the beginning of the hall opened into a bedroom that had a queen-sized bed under a window covered by yellowing blinds. A built-in closet took up the wall to the left of the bed. Conner pushed Murphy out of the way and fell back onto the bed, bouncing once or twice as if testing it.

"This one's mine, Jerry," he said, kicking his boots off and making himself comfortable.

Murphy scowled. "Why do ye get this one?"

"I'm older."

"Ye don't fuckin' know that!" And with that, Murphy launched himself at his brother, nearly breaking the bed as they wrestled. After a few minutes of grappling and swearing as only Irishmen can, Conner finally succeeded in kicking Murphy rather forcefully off the bed. Murphy picked himself up with as much dignity as he could and left Conner to his celebration.

The next door, only feet from the first, opened up into another bedroom. This room was smaller than the last. In the far corner, a twin-sized bed sat under a window. On the left side of the bed, there was a free-standing wardrobe. Footsteps behind Murphy told him Conner was done relishing his victory and had come to check out the rest of the rooms.

"Cozy," the lighter-haired brother commented, looking around Murphy's room. Murphy turned and smacked the back of Conner's head before checking out the last door. This opened up to a small bathroom that housed a toilet, sink, mirror, shower, and a small cabinet to store towels and the like.

Tour complete, the twins went back to the living room. Murphy sank onto the old couch with a sigh while Conner went back into the kitchen. "Bless his heart," Conner said, looking in the refrigerator.

"What's that?" Murphy asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Smecker stocked the fridge with Guinness!"

**-0-**

**Good? Bad? Please leave a review! Love.**


End file.
